


The Annie Kids

by lizamarri



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Foster Home, Annie - Freeform, Gen, Mentioned Abuse, Silk - Freeform, all five of the the kids are in a foster home, annie au, fite me, spiderman - Freeform, the musical, theyre all superheros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: Peter, Shuri, Cindy, MJ, and Ned are all orphaned and living in an abusive foster home.So what do they do?Use their life experiences (which are awfully similar to Annie) and sing about it, dance routine and all.(au where all the kids are vigilantes and battle home life and superheroism.)





	1. It’s a Hard Knock Life (dance routine and all, yes they do throw brooms and stamp and all that shit)

“It’s a hard knock life, for us,” Peter sang quietly. Shuri heard him and continued the song in a sweet falsetto. “It’s the hard knock life- for us!”

“Stead of treated, we get tricked,” Cindy sang, flipping her soft black hair. 

“Stead of kisses, we get kicked.” Ned sang.

“It’s the hard knock life!” MJ belted, picking up a broom and throwing it to Peter. He caught it and sang, “Does it feel like the wind is always howlin’?” He tossed the broom to Ned.

“Does it seem like there’s never any light.” Ned sang. He tossed it to MJ, who threw it on the floor. 

“Once a day don’t you want to throw the towel in,” MJ growled. She tossed a towel to Peter, who tossed it to Cindy. 

“It’s easier than putting up a fight,” Cindy sang. 

Shuri held a feather duster like a microphone. “No one cares when your dreams at night get creepy.”

“No one’s there if you grow or if you shrink,” Peter sang. Now all had a towel or rag, tossing them around. 

“No one drys when your eyes get wet and weepy,” Cindy sang quietly, building volume. 

“From the crying you’d think this place a sink. OHHHH-OH!” all sang, growing louder, throwing the towels and turning precisely. 

“Empty belly life!” Throw, turn, spin, duck. 

“Rotten smelly life!” Catch, roll, toss.

“Full of sorrow life.” Twirl, bow, twist.

“No tomorrow life.” They finished their synchronized dance, and turned to Peter. He put on the Bambi face. 

“Santa Clause we never see.”

“SANTA CLAUSE, whose that, WHOSE HE?!” They all belted. 

“No one cares for you, a smidge. When you’re in an, or-phanige!” The sang, dancing with each other in a circle. They spun tighter and tighter. “It’s the hard knock life it’s the hard knock life....!”

“IT’S. THE. HARD. KNOCK. LIFE!!!” The spun once more and flopped down to the ground, heads touching and bodies out forming a starfish. 

“I love you guys,” Cindy said, rolling to her feet. “No matter what abusive shit Ms. Hannie pulls, I’m always here for you.”

“Me too,” Ned said. 

“And I,” Peter said. 

“And I!” Shuri screamed. 

“Me too losers. And Shuri, how dorky do you have to be to quote Peter Pan?” MJ said. Shuri snorted and shrugged at the same time. 

“GET YOUR ASSES WORKING OR NO FOOD FOR TODAY!” A voice screeched. 

“And that would be Ms. Hannie,” MJ dryly stated. The five of them nodded and got back to work, finishing the room just in time. 


	2. foster homes suck when you’re a vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our favorite teen heroes cope with an abusive environment, absolutely shit guardians, and being hero(ine)  
Of course, they still got the Spider Squad.

“UP AND AT EM’ BRATS!” Rang through the worn down foster home the next morning, bright and early at six o’clock. 

“Uuuuugh,” Shuri groaned. The group had a long night of patrolling last night. 

Wait wait wait let me explain. Ever since Peter got bitten, they all knew within two weeks he was Spiderman. They were best friends, of course they found out! So each of them channeled their talents into a superhero. 

Shuri was Anansi, (a spider themed folk tale, seriously google it if you want,) a spider hero who used high tech to stabilize situations with little hand to hand combat. She was a complete genius, and could be in college right now if her parents hadn’t been shot dead in a home robbery when she was 4. She was in a good foster home steadily, but they moved to Italy and she ended here a few years ago. 

MJ was SpiderJay, a superhero who used her martial arts background to take down muggers/kidnappers/molesters. Her parents had been Army and she trained from age 9 but then a horrible car crash left her here when she was 13. 

Cindy was Silk, using her gymnastics background and homemade webbing to tie up criminals and avoid blasts. Her parents had been very hardcore with the gymnastics, believing she had chosen this and she would stick to it. Cindy didn’t mind, but she was still a genius, as smart as all five of them. Her parents had died in a plane crash. 

And last of all, Ned was Webs. He never did any fighting, but would be known to help out in hostage situations, hacking into the building and opening locks, and all sorts of things. He wasn’t one for combat, but give him anything, even the Pentagon, and he could hack it in two hours, tops. His dad left when he was a kid, and his mom developed cancer. He was a newbie, so to speak, only been there for a year but they knew him from school and welcomed him to their... abusive abode. 

So, they formed a ragtag vigilante team. Spiderman, Silk, Anasi, SpiderJay, and Webs. 

Now, back to the story. 

Shuri shook all the others awake, even bopping Peter on the head when he simply turned over. 

“Do you want Han (Ms Hannie) to come beat you out of bed?” She hissed, hearing the footsteps. They all jumped out of bed and stood, just as the door opened. Han walked around the room, inspecting. 

“Alright brats, look like you did okay. Remember, anyone who’s late, talkative or bitchy gets a night in the cave!” She said before waltzing out.

The cave was a dark basement, well known for spiders, crickets, and cold drafts. 

“I can’t believe someone let that woman run a foster home. Everyone here has some kind of scar because of her!” Cindy vented exasperatedly. 

“There’s nothing we can do Cindy. We tried going to the police,it of course they wouldn’t believe a couple of teenage kids, especially since she comes up with alibis every time,” Shuri said exasperatedly. 

“GET UP, GET OUT!” Han yelled. Four doors opened and children tumbled out. There were 19 children in the foster home, five to a room except the toddler room. They were adorable and the only ones to escape the wrath of Hannie. The rest... well you get the idea.

“I got no breakfast, fend for yourself brats!” She yelled before grabbing her car keys and waltzing our the door. Hannie used the money the government provides and spends it on herself, using barely half of the measly sum on the children. That means lots of hand-me downs, thrift stores, Goodwill, and hungry nights. Sometimes she won’t even buy food, she’ll just leave $20 and say, that’s enough for the 20 of you. 

A lot of ramen and mac and cheese had been consumed in this house. 

Everyone trudged to school, walking the half a mile and splitting off. The toddlers stayed at home, Hannie cared about them enough to stay. Seven of the kids went to middle school, and three were in elementary. The five went off to Midtown, ready for another day of ‘higher learning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love by moi!


	3. Damn, MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out for a night of patrol!   
Just like any night before, right?  
Wrong.  
Dead damn wrong.

“Mr Parker, can you tell me the answer to number 7?” He said. Peter blinked sleep from his eyes. “Uh, phosphorous.”

“Correct.”

The day wound down slowly, the group of ragtag friends trudging from class to class. Finally the day wound down and they all walked home together. 

“Hey, do you want to knock out the homework before patrol?” Cindy asked. “Sure,” MJ answered, dragging Shuri over to use her awesome brain. Ned and Peter partnered up and together both mini groups finished the homework within the hour.

“Alright, patrol time!” Shuri yelled.

Ned nodded, pulling out his laptop and encryption devices. Shuri pulled on her elastic hoodie with a black mask. Peter, MJ, and Cindy pulled on their spandex suits. Peter’s was the classic Spiderman, MJ had a black suit with blue spider highlights. Cindy’s suit was white with berry red highlights. Her mask was more of a hoodie/cowl that pulled over her eyes and hooked behind her ears. 

“Let’s go!” Shuri said, pulling on her laser panther guns. They either shot the taser laser thingies, webs, or energy similar to repulser blasts. The suited vigilantes climbed out the window. Cindy had sticky gloves, and MJ too. Shuri simply shot a grappling hook and climbed down. Peter used his powers. They split off, MJ, Shuri, and Cindy going to Brooklyn and Peter staying in Queens.He did have actual powers, so he took the whole borough with Ned on cyber assist. He swung over to a alley, having heard a scream. A woman being held at gunpoint by another man, brutish and hulk looking. 

“Give me your money!” He said. The woman glanced around, and Peter waved quietly. She relaxed a bit. 

“I don’t carry money! What do you think this is, the 1960’s?” She said, crossing her arms. Stalling, obviously. The man didn’t notice. 

“Give me your phone!” He said. 

“I don’t have it! It died so it’s charging, besides it’s an iPhone 3. You wouldn’t want it.” Peter crept behind the man, raising his web shooter. A bird flew away near him upsetting a bottle. The man turned to look but the woman yelled. 

“Oh! I have a peppermint, do you want that?” That gave Peter the perfect outlet to web him to the wall. The woman rolled away safely, as Peter punched the guy in the face and Ned notified the police. 

“Nice job!” He said to the woman. 

“Thanks,” She said blushing. “Usually I just give them a broken burner phone, I keep one for situations like this.”

“You got smarts. Nice to meet you!” He said before swinging away to the next threat. Ahh, assisting the public. What a wonderful way to spend the afternoon. 

MJ swung right beside Shuri and Cindy, looking for more trouble. So far it was dusk, and they’d already stopped three muggings, four robberies and a hostage situation. The three of them made a good team. 

“Hey J,” Ned said through the com. “There’s an active shooter situation at a nearby theatre. I can’t lock the doors, there’s hostages and innocents inside. Take Anansi and Silk, ok?” 

“Copy that Webs,” She said. “There’s an active shooter at a nearby theatre, we gotta get ready for a fight, ok?” 

Cindy and Shuri nodded, making it double time to the theatre. The entered, Shuri stopping to help and old woman out. She talked to the security and SWAT teams. 

“Anansi, SpiderJay and I are going in. We’ll try to take out the shooters, what are the details?” Cindy asked. 

“Two suspects, armed with automatic weapons and chest body armor. We’ll tail you and arrest them once they’re down or webbed,” the guard said. 

“Thanks,” Cindy said. “Let’s go!”

The three of them snuck in, carefully patrolling the halls. Shuri led, having guns. MJ took the tail, on alert. Cindy clambered across the ceiling, occasionally checking if rooms were clear through the vents. 

“Silk Alert,” Cindy said through the coms. “I’ve got one armed. Semi automatic rifle, body armor, possible hidden weapons. Room 125.” She slipped in the vents over the room. “I can web him from above, Anansi, come in with your tasers ok?” 

“Copy,” She said. “J, can you stand guard while this goes down? You’ll get the next one.”

“Roger,” MJ answered. She guarded the door waiting for Cindy’s signal. 

Cindy shot two webs, pinning down his legs and chest. “Anansi go!” She said. She dropped through the vents and landed spiderpose just as Shuri tased the guy and knocked him out. The group of hostages quickly ran out, uttering thanks. 

“Silk, report?” Shuri said.

“Back in the vents,” Cindy said. “J?” There was a moment of radio silence. 

“Ned, track MJ. Now.” She said, tapping into the private comm. 

“She’s in the hallway, 20 meters away. Take the vents,” Ned said. Cindy relayed the info to Shuri and they ran over. Cindy dropped from the vents.

“J? J, where are you-“ BANG! 

Cindy looked down, seeing the bleeding wound in her gut. He shot her. The bastard shot her! 

MJ jumped from the door, using her special limb bar and knocking the guy out. “Sorry I couldn’t tap in, He would have heard me, nice dodge with the bullet... OH MY GOD!” Shuri burst into the room just as Cindy fell to the floor, clutching the wound. 

“Peter, Peter, Cindy’s been shot! We’re in the G. W. theatre on 32 street, hurry! Actually, we’re close to the Stark Tower, only a block away. Lower abdomen wound, it punctured her large intestine!” MJ yelled through the comms. “Shhh, you’re gonna be ok Cindy. We’re here for you, you’re gonna be ok.” Peter swung through the window, glass flying everywhere. 

“Oh my god oh my god!!” He said, lifting Cindy’s body. “Where do we go?” 

Shuri looks panicked. “Not the ER. They’d need her identity. We can’t fix this on our own!”

“Guys,” MJ said, staring at the Tower looming close by. “Bruce Banner could fix this.” 

They all nodded, running to the tower. 

“Ned! Cindy’s been shot. What floor is Bruce Banner on in Avengers Tower!” Shuri yelled into the comms. She shot a hook, and set it on self retract. She fixed it around Cindy’s chest, getting pulled up with the girl. Peter climbed below her, and so did MJ.

“Top floor!” He yelled. 

Soon they reached the top. They could faintly see Bruce Banner walking around, along with a few other people. Peter swung in, breaking the window along with MJ. Shuri lifted Cindy, clambering through the window. 

“Dr Banner help!” She yelled, trying to stem the blood flow from Cindy’s stomach. He whirled around, and the vigilantes realized the people were the Avengers. 

Banner immediately ran over, cradling the girl. “What happened?”

“We responded to an active shooter situation,” MJ explained. “After she took down the first guy, she said check in. I couldn’t at the time so she found me but the guy caught her off guard and shot her. I detained him but she’s losing a lot of blood. The bullet’s in her large intestine.” Banner nodded and took her to an operating table.

“Any enhancements?” He asked. 

“No,” MJ said, turning back as Banner rushed Cindy into the operating room. She stood with Shuri and Peter facing the Avengers. Ned stepped out of the elevator, his mask on. 

“Webs!” Shuri said. He hugged her, MJ and Peter. “How’s Cindy?” He said.

“It looks like she’ll live but we don’t know,” MJ said.

“Banner’s with her in the operating room,” Peter said.

“Wait a minute,” Hawkeye said. “Who are you?” 

All four of them chuckled. 

“Why are you laughing!” Natasha asked. 

“That’s a vine,” Shuri said. The four of them stood in a line offering their hands to shake, except MJ. “Anansi,” Shuri said. 

“Webs,” Ned said. 

“Spider-Man,” Peter said.

“SpiderJay,” MJ said. “If you touch me I’ll tase you.”

“Damn J,” Shuri muttered. 


	4. **shuri’s thoughts** what the fuck is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri finds out something important, identities are revealed and smiles along with tears are borne.

“Let us see your faces,” Nat said. 

“We have secret identities! And people to pro- wait. The only people we love are in this tower, right?” MJ said. All nodded, just realizing this. “Masks off, one, two, three.”

All of the teens pulled off their masks, revealing how young they truly were. The Avengers gasped. 

“You’re so young!” Tony said. 

“No shit Sherlock,” MJ remarked. “I’m Michelle Jones, 17 years old.”

“Peter Parker, 16.”

“Ned Leeds, 16”

“I’ll let Silk introduce herself. I’m Shuri, Shuri Udaru. 17.” (I know it’s Udaku, it’s for the sake of the story, it’s changed a bit at first.) T’Challa choked. 

“Is he ok?” Shuri asked, confused. 

“Shuri?” He said. 

“Does he know me?” She asked. 

“Shuri, do you have a birthmark shaped like a crescent on your left arm?” T’Challa asked. 

“Yes...?”

“Where are your parents?” He asked. 

“They died when I was four.” She answered. 

“Shuri, they’re not dead. At least, your mother isn’t. Your real name is Shuri Udaku. You’re the princess of Wakanda and my sister,” T’Challa said. 

Shuri started to laugh. “What the hell! That is so not true. Lame joke though.”

“Shuri. It’s true,” he said. She looked into his eyes and realized. 

“Oh fuck,” she deadpanned. 

“OH MY GOD SHURI! You can finally get away from Han! Thank god, abuse away!” Peter said. Shuri smiled, larger and larger and she ran to T’Challa. “Thank you thank you thank you!!!” She said, hugging him tightly. 

“Wait-“ Natasha said. “Abuse?” The color drained from Peter’s face. “Who abuses you?” 

Shuri landed on the floor, and surprisingly, a tear fell down her face. “Her name’s Jean Hannie.”

“She runs the foster home,” MJ said. “All of our parents are dead.” The Avengers reeled. 

“I’m getting her fired,” Tony said. “FRIDAY!”

“Wait wait! If you revoke her foster license, we’ll be shipped away! Please, we’re all we have. This group and our other identities. Please,” Peter said. 

“You can live with us,” Pepper said. 

Jaws dropped.

“Wait... really?” Peter said, his mouth falling open. 

“Of course!” Pepper said. 

“I call adopting MJ,” Nat said. “She badass and I want her on my side.”

MJ sniffled. The Black Widow, actually the Black Widow, has called dibs on ADOPTING HER. 

“You okay honey?” Nat said. MJ sniffled again. “No one’s ever wanted me in 4 years.” A tear rolled down her face as Nat hugged MJ with all her might. “Thanks... Mom.” Natasha blinked away a tear. 

“Cindy’s out of surgery,” Bruce said, walking in. “She’ll be fine... what’s going on?” 

“Long story short they’re all teens in an abusive foster home and we’re adopting all of them,” Clint said. “I want to be an uncle!” 

Pepper smiled. “I’m adopting Silk,” she said. 

“I’m gonna adopt Peter and Ned!” Tony shouted. They all started to cry a little bit. Bruce looked down at his watch. “Silk’s awake!” 

Everyone rushed the hospital wing, Avengers included. 

“Cindy!” They said, running to her. She smiled, hugging them as best she could. “Hi. I’m Cindy Moon, nice to meet you,” She said to the Avengers. 

“Hi,” Pepper said. “I’m Pepper.”

“Ohmigod Pepper Potts! MY IDOL I CAN’T BREATHE!” Cindy said, smiling like an idiot. 

“Well... all the Avengers agreed to adopt your guys, so I’m adopting you Cindy.” Pepper said. Cindy’s eyes bugged. 

“Oh my god!!!” She squealed quietly, her voice an octave too high. 

“Yeah, also apparently I’m a lost princess from an isolated tech nation,” Shuri said. 

“What the fu-rick has happened to my life,” Cindy said. Shuri giggled, clutching her brother’s hand. 

“I like you,” Pepper said to Cindy. Cindy smiled, really happy for the first time in 3 years. 

News travelled fast. They all returned a day later(minus Cindy and Han hadn’t noticed their disappearance,) and soon, boom. CPS came and all the kids got shipped to other homes. Of course, except for the ragtag team. 

Tony adopted Peter and Ned. Nat adopted MJ and Pepper Cindy. T’Challa and his mother proved Shuri was related to them, so she lived in the tower with T’Challa. She visited her home country often, putting her brain to work on many new Wakandan inventions. 

They were all so happy.


	5. we got adopted bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids arrive at school with their parents.

T’Challa sat in the driver’s seat as Shuri clambered into the passenger’s seat. Respective parents/brothers were to drive their children to their first week back at school. (The group stayed away for two weeks while Cindy healed.)

“Brother, let’s go!” Shuri said. T’Challa laughed and sped off. 

Peter and Ned rode with Tony, MJ went on a motorcycle with Nat, and Cindy drove in a corporate car with Pepper. 

Jaws dropped as the vehicles pulled up outside school. 

“Bye brother!” Shuri yelled as she hopped out the car. 

“See you later Shuri!” He yelled back. 

“Bye Peter, Ned!” Tony said. They waved back in response. 

“Bye Mom!” Cindy said to Pepper with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Love you Cindy!” Pepper said with a smile and a wave. MJ hopped off the motorcycle. 

“See you tonight Mama Pauk,(mama spider)” she said. 

“Bye my little assassin,” Nat said. 

All five of them formed a semicircle, walking into school together. 

“What happened?” Abe said. 

“We got adopted,” MJ said, walking up to the principles office to show her permit for carrying a concealed weapon. 

Natasha had made her a SHEILD Agent just so she could. 


	6. it’s not a hard knock life (we’re living, moving on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group... dances.

“Hey Peter, could you and the crew help clean the main room today? I wouldn’t ask but the cleaner’s on leave and there’s important things happening tonight,” Pepper asked. 

“Sure!” Peter said. He ran to Shuri’s room and banged on the door. 

“Coming!” She said. “What is it?”

“I’ll explain later. Wake up MJ and Cindy!” Peter said before running off to wake Ned. Soon all the spiders were gathered in the main room. 

“What do you want Peter!” MJ asked. 

“Pepper asked us to clean the main room, come on!” He said, gathering the supplies. Everyone brightened, they had hated cleaning before but it was also their old private jam time, fun so to speak. 

Cindy got to work, dusting the cabinets while MJ wiped the windows. Ned swept the floor, Shuri vacuumed, and Peter hung off the ceiling, cleaning the vents. They got really dusty. 

“It’s a hard knock life- for us,” he sang. 

“It’s a hard knock life, for us!” Cindy sang. 

“Steada treated-“ MJ sang. 

“We get tricked!” Ned belted.

“Stead of kisses,” Peter sang.

“We get kicked!” Shuri sang. 

“It’s the hard knock life!” They all sang. 

Peter used the duster like a microphone, copying Shuri from all those weeks ago. “Got no folks to speak of so. It’s the hard knock row- we hoe!” He paused, throwing the duster to Shuri and grabbing a broom. “Cotton blankets!” Bang bang, he thumped the broom on the ground. 

“Stead of wool!” Everyone sang. 

“Empty bellies,” Peter sang. Bang bang. 

“Stead of full! It’s the hard knock life!” 

Cindy stepped to the front, twirling a towel. “Don’t it feel like the wind is always howlin.” She tossed the towel to Shuri. 

“Don’t it seem like there’s any light.” She threw it to MJ. 

“Once a day don’t you want to throw the towel in,” she sang while hurling the towel across the room. 

“It’s easier than putting up a fight!” Cindy trilled. 

“No one’s there when your dreams at night get creepy,” Ned sang. 

“No one cares if you grow or if you shrink,” MJ growled.

“No one dries when your eyes get red and weepy,” Cindy trilled.

Peter grabbed a broom, twirling it around. He winked before bursting out. “From the cryin you would think this place a sink!”

“OHHHH!” They all sang, grabbing a duster, a towel or a broom, ready to toss to someone.

“Empty belly life!” Throw spin catch roll. 

“Rotten smelly life!” Grab turn toss.

“Full of sorrow life.” Twist toss catch

“No tomorrow life.” They all crowded around Cindy, who did her best imitation of Peter’s Bambi eyes. 

“Santa Clause we never see,” Cindy sang. 

“Santa Clause, whats that? WHOSE HE? No one cares for you- a smidge. When you’re in an or-phanige!” They all sang, spinning and jumping. Cindy executed a few flips and Peter a jump turn.

“It’s the hard knock life it’s the hard knock life...!” They sang, spinning closer and closer. 

“IT’S. THE. HARD. KNOCK. LIFE!!!” They all ended in the same pose as before, heads touching and bodies splayed in a starfish’s.

“I’m so happy,” Cindy said. “We have our amazing families, and we still have each other. I never thought I would be here right now, and it’s all thanks to you. I love you guys.” Everyone muttered agreements. 

“Nice performance,” echoed from the doorway. The teens jumped up, and saw all their parents plus the Avengers. 

“We love you guys. We won’t ever stop loving you,” Tony said. Pepper, T’Challa and Nat nodded. 

Each kid hugged their respective family member, before muttering, “I love you to.”

TWITTER—>

Iron Man @tonystank

**video of the entire song being preformed by the teens**

I love my kids, and my three nieces. I’m so glad we found you and got you out of the abusive foster home, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with all of you! 

@beterbarker

@bossassmj

@princessshuri

@cindylouhoo

@nedward

excitement my a** @maya

So sweet! I’m glad they’re out of the abusive environment, and awesome performance!!!

|

gaayyyyy @leethebee

AAAAAH! So nice! My heart, the sweetness!

|

there’s a beeEEE! @beterbarker

Thanks dad. Love you too. :)

|

imma princesssssa  @princessshuri

:) thanks uncle tony!

|

leeeela  @leelaloopy

Thank you so much Mr Stark for getting CPS to take Ms Hannie away, I’m now living with a wonderful loving foster family and two other siblings! Thank you!

|

the moon is made of me  @cindylouhoo

Thanks Uncle T! And Leela, I’m so glad they found you a great family, so glad to see you’re doing well!

And to everyone out there, (1/2)

|

the moon is made of me  @cindylouhoo

If you’re an abusive environment, wether it be parents, a classmate,a friend, or anyone, please, feel free to dm me and I’ll try to help you figure it out. Mom (Pepper Potts) is on my side, if you need help don’t be afraid to ask!

-Cindy Moon

|

imma princesssssa.  @princessshuri

I’ve consulted with all the young Starks/Romanoff and we all agree with Cindy, dm any one of us if you need help!

Don’t forget- there’s always someone who loves you! :)

~ end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are loved by me!


End file.
